1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat miniaturized antenna of a wireless communication device, and more specifically, to a flat miniaturized antenna capable of reducing the entire size of the flat miniaturized antenna and effects from environment and mechanism for broadening bandwidth for enhancing transmitting and receiving efficiency of wireless signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the development of the wireless communication technology, consumer wireless communication technology and equipments thereof have been improved rapidly. Therefore, it is more convenient to users for information gathering and personal communication. A user can get every kind of information easily by using various portable electronic products. Portable electronic products, such as mobile phones and notebooks, can be coupled to a network wirelessly through a WWAN (wireless wide area network). In other words, a user still can browse the Internet and receive email by using portable electronic products even if there is no wireless access point.
Information exchanges between a portable electronic product and a network end must need an antenna in charge of transmitting and receiving signals. In general, the antenna is usually hidden in the portable electronic product, such as a flat antenna. However, a hidden antenna has many drawbacks, such as low efficiency, low power, high quality factor, low polarization, narrow width, and so on. Therefore, when the portable electronic product is coupled to the network wirelessly, effects from environment and mechanism will lower connection efficiency.